This invention relates generally to electronic games and particularly to those electronic games which are configured to play the game of tic-tac-toe.
Tic-tac-toe is a well known game which is played by a broad range of players. The game is easy to learn and deceptively simple to play. Notwithstanding this ease of learning and simplicity of play, however, the game of tic-tac-toe can be extremely challenging to master. In its most pervasive form, the game of tic-tac-toe is played within a simple grid formed by perpendicular intersecting pairs of parallel lines to define a center square and eight adjacent outer xe2x80x9csquaresxe2x80x9d. Because of the simplicity of play and ease of drawing the play grid, tic-tac-toe is for the most part played with simple pencil and paper supplies. The game is typically played between two players, one of which utilizes a symbol such as an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d while the other utilizes a different symbol such as an xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d. The players alternate turns placing their respective symbols in selected ones of the nine squares within the grid. The objective of game play is the successful placement of symbols by one player to form a three row symbol pattern. The three row symbol patterns may include any three adjacent squares as well as either of the two diagonals of the grid. As each player places their respective symbols within the grid squares, a secondary objective must also be considered in symbol placement which involves xe2x80x9cblockingxe2x80x9d the opposing player from successfully achieving a winning three square combination.
In addition to its wide appeal as a game readily played with simple pencil and paper apparatus, the game of tic-tac-toe is also very well suited in its xe2x80x9cmove and countermovexe2x80x9d play pattern for play against a computer by a single player. Upon this recognition, practitioners in the art began providing computerized or microprocessor based game play devices which included stored software having the necessary probability tables and move and countermove rules stored in memory. The typical game play unit further includes a display having the tic-tac-toe grid thereon together with an input device utilized by a player in game play. The software necessary for game play by the processor is readily manageable by even the smallest of software memories in that the processor simply responds to each player""s move by computing the most effective countermove within the stored alternatives of game play.
In most computerized or microprocessor based tic-tac-toe games, an alternate two player mode in which players compete against each other is also usually provided.
As the popularity of computerized or microprocessor based tic-tac-toes increased, practitioners in the art have provided a virtually endless variety of game apparatus. Notsurprisingly, the complexity of this simple basic game has been enhanced with various features such as light, sound or other attractive enhancements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,676 issued to Barish sets forth an ELECTRONIC TIC-TACK-TOE GAME having a pocket calculator type apparatus which includes a keyboard having a three-by-three matrix of keys each of which may be depressed once to input an xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d and twice to input an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d. The device further includes a matrix display for displaying the inputted xe2x80x9cX""sxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d together with a mode selector for operating the device in various display modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,442 issued to Underwood, et al. sets forth an ELECTRONIC TIC-TAC-TOE GAME having a display board supporting a tic-tac-toe array thereon. The game controls the display of selected xe2x80x9cX""sxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d on the display board. A game mode select switch enables the game to be played in a solitary mode of operation against a microprocessor programmed to play tic-tac-toe or in a dual mode of operation between two players.
U.S. Pat. No 4,813,681 issued to Volpert, Jr. sets forth a METHOD OF PLAYING AN ALIGNMENT GAME having a plurality of playing markers adapted to be arranged in rows and columns. The playing markers include four playing markers having a first indicia thereon, four playing markers having a second indicia thereon and a single playing marker having both a first and second indicia thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,714 issued to Kaplan sets forth an INTERACTIVE TIC-TAC-TOE SLOT MACHINE having three parallel spaced reels each reel being covered around their circumference with spaced symbols of two different configurations such as xe2x80x9cX""sxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d as well as blanks. The xe2x80x9cX""sxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d and blanks are intermixed on each strip in an orderly fashion. Three of the same symbols aligned in a row designates a winner. The slot machine includes a window that displays three rows of symbols in different horizontal planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,773 issued to Marks sets forth a COMBINATION TIC-TAC-TOE GAME AND NUMBERED CARD COMPETITION which includes a game board divided into a plurality of zones arranged in a plurality of rows and columns as well as a plurality of diagonals. The game device also includes first and second sets of playing pieces respectively utilized by first and second players. At least three of the first and second sets of playing pieces are placed into at least three of the zones of the game board until at least three of the first or second playing pieces have been placed in a plurality of rows or diagonals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,796 issued to Orak, et al. sets forth an ELECTRONIC GAME having a housing defining a plurality of spaces thereon. Each of the spaces has an input device and an indicator corresponding to the space. Each indicator defines an off state and a plurality of distinct player states. Within the housing, a controller communicates with each of the input devices and indicators and limits the number of indicators to a predetermined number.
In other related electronic games and game apparatus, different types of game apparatus have been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,892 issued to Kitchen, et al. sets forth an ELECTRONIC POOL GAME having a matrix display supported upon a housing generally representative of a surface of a pool table. A control and driving circuit is provided for applying signals to the matrix display for the display of indicia representative of pool balls including a cue ball. The driving and control circuit is adapted for the selective application of further driving signals to the matrix display to represent a selected direction of travel, placement and orientation, and velocity for the travel of the cue ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,513 issued to Lam sets forth an ELECTRONIC MATCHING AND POSITIONING GAME having a housing with a plurality of spaces defined on the exterior thereof. Each of the spaces has an input device and an indicator associated therewith. The indicator defines an off state and an on state. Inside the housing a controller communicates with each of the input devices and indicators and controls game play operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,172 issued to Rosenwinkel, et al. sets forth a FRONT AND BACK GRIDS COMPRESSING PUZZLE WITH MOVABLE SQUARES in which alphabet letters or other graphics are displayed in movable squares forming a grid on the front side of the puzzle. A second grid of movable squares containing alphabet letters or other graphics is supported on the back side of the puzzle. Each square is a part of each of two mutually transverse continuous bands.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent advanced the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and entertaining electronic tic-tac-toe games and apparatus therefor.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic game. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic game which is uniquely suitable for amusing operation in playing the game of tic-tac-toe.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electronic tic-tac-toe game play apparatus comprising: a housing defining an interior cavity; a display, supported on the housing, defining a three rowxe2x80x94three column matrix of squares and a trio of paths each joined to one of the columns; a microprocessor and memory for playing a tic-tac-toe game; a launch control supported on the housing and having a pivotable path selection ring, a launch button, a plate having a wiper contact and a switch board secured to the housing and supporting a plurality of conductive paths and a launch switch, the path selection ring, the launch button and the plate being pivotably movable upon the housing as a single assembly to select one of the paths and the launch button being depressible to close the switch and releasable to open the switch.